The Lyoko Knights
by ElementalPhoenix16
Summary: It's pretty much the story of Code Lyoko told with my friends and I as the main characters and with my own elements thrown into it. I appreciate all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note) This is my first fanfic and it originally started out as a final for a class at school. Major changes have been made since then. I'm always up for suggestions on how to make this better. The four main characters are also based off of my friends and I. **

It was an average day at Kadic Academy. It was mid-May and the sun was out. The weather was warm with a cool breeze blowing. It was about noon and the first lunch had just finished. Steve was walking out of the lunch room while talking with Sam and Genna. Sam was a skinny white sixteen year old male with a freckle covered face and a black bowl haircut. Steve was also sixteen and was a bit on the pudgy side. Not incredibly overweight, but enough to where it was noticeable. His hair his also black and he kept it short. He we also the only one of the group with any obvious ethnic diversity, he is chinese/korean. Genna was again sixteen and was the only female willing to give the three gamers the time of day seeing as she was one herself. She was slim and had a good figure. Her hair was blonde and reached her lower neck.

Steve: You guys know where Nick is? This is the third time this week he skipped lunch.

Nick was once again sixteen, male, caucasian. He did have a "famers tan" from his part time job mowing longs for people who live near the campus. He was overweight as well. He wasn't extremely

Sam: I don't know, but have you guys noticed he has been staying up late too. I even saw him sneaking out after curfew a few times.

Genna: I did notice that too. I'm worried about him. He's been really distant lately and the few times I've gotten the chance to talk to him about it he just changes subject.

Steve's phone started to ring and by the ring tone that was playing they could tell it was me.

Steve: Speaking of the devil.

He flips his phone open and puts it on speaker phone.

Sam: Where the heck are you? You missed lunch again.

Nick: I know I know. Hey you guys remember that old factory we found a few months ago?

Genna: You mean the one you just had to check out and made us late for the movie? Yeah we remember.

Nick: You're never going to let that go are you?

Genna: Nope.

Nick: Anyway you guys have to come and see what I found in it.

Steve: Why? What did you find?

Nick: Just hurry up and get over here. Take the elevator to the fourth bottom floor and step into the three tubes you see in there and wait.

With that I hung up and waited for them to come.

Flame: You think they're ready Nick? I mean the closets they come to something like this is playing Super Smash Bros and RPGs.

Nick: I hope they are Flame. I hope they are.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the gang got to the factory it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. It had gotten warmer, but it was still bearable.

Sam: Do you guys think this is a bit weird? I mean what could have Nick have found in a place like this.

They were currently crossing the concrete bridge that connected the factory to the road and was suspended over water. The factory was a dull gray with cracked walls and broken glass surrounding the entire outside. Shingles were missing from the dark green roof. The water was a murky brownish blue with a smell that almost made them gag.

Steve: Come on it's just Nick. What's the worst he could do?

Sam: You have a point there, but still…

Genna: Stop, we know Nick and we know he wouldn't hurt his friends.

Genna had said this with a completely calm look on her face, but the two knew all to well what happens when she gets angry.

Sam: Okay okay. Sorry I brought it up.

When they entered the factory it was rather well lit for a place with no working lights, the place which was once caked in dust was now surprisingly clean. The mounds of rubble that were once scattered across the floor were now either gone or shoved into a corner. The support beams were old and rusted and the stairs that led to the second floor were still destroyed with only a few steps clinging to the top balcony. In its place hung three ropes that made a way down.

Steve: Woooooow! Did Nick clean this place? It looks a lot better than the last time we were here.

When they were all down the ropes they walked into the giant elevator that seems to have been used to transport supplies throughout the floors. Steve pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator jerked a bit and began to descend.

Nick from a speaker: Good you guys made it. It sure took you long enough.

Steve: Well sorry this place is on the other side of town... And we stopped at Game Stop along the way.

Nick: Well why didn't you take the shortcut and you stopped at Game Stop without me?

Sam: Really! There was a short cut.

Nick: I never told you guys? Oh well, no point in arguing now.

The doors opened to reveal a large circular room. The walls were made out of a bronze metal and the floor was concrete. In the center of the room was a circular hatch sticking out from the floor and three tall metal tubes surrounded it. Each tube had a series of wires, all of them silver and as thick as a person, jutting out of them from behind and connecting into the wall behind them. The inside of the tubes were lit up by a unseen light in each and the whole room looked well kept and clean.

Nick: Okay step in and we'll begin.

With that the speaker had been cut off.

Sam: I'll say it again. Doesn't this seem a little weird to you guys?

Steve: I agree. Why would he want us to step into some tubes.

Genna: And I'll say it again! IT'S NICK! What could happen?

Steve and Sam quickly shut up not wanting to anger her any further and they all stepped in a different tube. After a few seconds all three tubes shut simultaneously and screams could be heard coming from all three of them. A blinding light began to engulf all three of them at ounce and a rush of wind burst out from the bottom of the tube.

Sam: I TOLD YOU SO!

**I would like to thank every one for all of the positive feed back I've been getting from just the one chapter. Next time you'll find out what their Lyoko forms look like. Keep in mind that character description isn't my strong point and that I don't have actual drawings of the characters, all of it is coming from what I picture in my head. With that I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
